A New Life On The Trappers
by arawn tsumaki
Summary: during the battle at VOTE the amount of energy given off of naruto courses a rip to appear in the fabric of space and time were naruto ends up been sucked in and ends up in the Eureka seven world. naruto X ? , eureka X renton have yet to dicide who will be with naruto
1. movement

Summary: during the battle at VOTE the amount of energy given off of naruto courses a rip to appear in the fabric of space and time were naruto ends up been suckedin and ends up in the Eureka seven world.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or Eureka Seven they belong to their brilliant creators.**

A NEW LIFE ON THE TRAPPERS

From far around red and dark purple charka could be seen, two dark energy's fighting each other for dominance were the battle was there are two twelve year old boys the dark purple charka coming off the black raven hair boy with strange tattoos spread across his body and the red charka coming off the blonde spiky hair kid standing on the opposite side of the river to the raven hair kid, they were talking to each other, "Sasuke I'm not letting you go to orochimaru!" yelled the blonde hair kid to the boy now known as Sasuke.

"Like you could stop me I bet you can even scratch my forehead protector and any way I need to go so I can get power to kill my brother so I can avenge my clan **Naruto**" yelled Sasuke back at the blonde boy called Naruto.

"Then if you don't come back now ill break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village." Yelled Naruto as he released even more of the red charka, as he got ready he started to form one of his signature the rasengan while this was happening Sasuke started the hand signs for the chidori move his teacher torte him.

When both jumped and collided the chakra flowing off both boys was so strong that everyone in the nearby villages could feel the pressure of it during the collision Naruto realised that Sasuke was trying to kill him but decided to lower his attack which would h aloud Sasuke attack throw but luck for naruto he has the demon that was sealed in him at birth and was giving him the red charka, the nine tail demon fox didn't want to die and in hopes of keeping his jailer alive relinquished all its power to the dead demon seal but in doing so course a rip in the space time and because naruto was the epee centre of the power spike he was thrown throw it allowing him to live and not get hit by sasuke's chidori,

The last thing to go through the fox's mind before the seal absorbed him 'shit.'

For Naruto he didn't know what was happening at first he was about to take the chidori in the heart then next he is in a sea of endless darkness all he heard was the last fading words of the fox that were to him "**live your new life fully and don't die pathetic human" **before he fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke was there standing on the river bank trying to understand what happened there he was about to kill naruto and get the next level of his blood line then out of no were a chakra spike of power he had never felt before came from naruto then in a bright flash of red white and yellow naruto disappeared in front of him he just stood there wondering were naruto went to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi hataka was frantic when he got back from a mission he was told by the hokage that Sasuke his prized student had turned and went to orochimaru for power he felt like he had failed his best friend obito when in the office of the hokage there was a massive spike in chakra that all the anbu and high level ninja of the village came to the hokages office they all know how the chakra belong to, the demon fox the hokage gave all anbu and jonin a s rank mission to go and find out if the fox had escaped the seal and if so hold it back from the village until it could be resealed, so here is Kakashi and anbu moving to the valley of the end were Sasuke and narutos fight was going on as they were 3rds of the way there was another spike but this time it was so big it was nothing like when the fox had attacked the village panicking Kakashi ran and ran as he got to VOTE all he saw was Sasuke standing there, but there was no sign of naruto at all or of the demon fox he walked up to Sasuke as he was about to reach him the anbu landed next to Sasuke with a blade to Sasuke throat.

When everyone was back they all were standing in front of the council Sasuke, Kakashi, and the anbu that had arrested Sasuke, there in the council room was all the clan heads, the civilian council, the hokage herself, her advisers', team mate and danzo.

The hokage sat in her chair looking at everyone in the room when everyone that she sent out got back she got a notice that the council was assembled and that Kakashi, naruto, Sasuke and anyone involved with the arrest were to be there, when she walked into the room everyone was there except for one her adopted little brother naruto when she sat down the first thing she asked.

"Were is naruto?" Kakashi looked down in shame Sasuke looked pissed and the anbu look passive as always no one would answer her so she asked Sasuke what had happened he gave a report up until the final attack were he stopped and look pissed which made the hokage raise and eye brow then he continued,

"We were about to finish it our attacks landed on each other there was an power straggle until narutos one became weaker and was about to kill him." At this he had to stop because he could not breather the killing intent that the hokage and a few people around were also releasing they were people how cared about the boy many the clan heads. When they calmed down he continued

"when I was about to hit him with the chidori a massive spike of that red chakra of his happened then there was a bright flash and he was gone but before he was gone I got a glimpse of something after I replayed every think in my mind I would have missed it if I didn't have my bloodline active there I hear and saw ,there floating next to him was a ghost of a omi looking person pale purple skin and white hair and it hand was in narutos stomach and I watch as it pulled out a fox shaped ghost as the pale ghost was about to eat the fox one I heard the fox say "**live your new life fully and don't die pathetic human"** as if it was speaking to naruto." After he had finished the hokage and her teammate were pale as a ghost themselves Sasuke as well as everyone else didn't know what was going on and questioned the hokages to see if she knew what was going on her teammate answers because he knew what was really going on,

"The 2 ghost you saw they were the god of death and the nine tail demon fox most likely was that the fox didn't want to die so in a last attempt to stay alive gave up its power and the seal absorbed it and because of this the god of death came and collected it prize for it was the one how sealed the fox into naruto the day it attacked the village all the 4th hokage did was sell his soul for the sealing to be preformed and acted as a medium for death to do the sealing, as for naruto disappearing I can only think of one thing and that is when the fax released all its chakra it tore a hole in the space time and naruto got take into it to a different dimension as for he was the epee centre of the spike the reason I believe this is because narutos father minato namikaze once told me when a massive amount of energy is released in one point with in a certain space and cant escape it will break through the space time to find and disperse." When he was done everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy but after a few minutes everyone began to understand then some of them realised that he had told them who narutos father was and then some began to see that they had insulted the god of death because you see the forth who was minato wanted naruto to be seen as a hero and they had spat on his last wish but also spat on there heroes last living relative and made his life hell but not only that they realise that they had been calling him a demon when the god of death had not only done the sealing but was also waiting for its soul and by saying he was the demon they were saying that they had no faith in the god of deaths ability to seal souls away.

The hokage was upset but also like many others she was surprised that the fox had given a new life even if in a different world this made a lot of people wonder if the fox was just evil or if there was a reason for it to attack but now they would never know for the only person with the chance of finding out was some were they could not reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With naruto in the void**

Naruto there he was floating in the sea of darkness drifting in and out of consciousness when he felt a tug then he heard a voice speak to him "do you want to start a new life with out hate and with love?" All naruto could say was in his state of mind was "yes".

**A/N **

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER AND ALSO MY FIRST STORY EVER I DECIDED TO DO A CROSS OVER OF 2 OF MY FAVIRUTE ANIME MANGAS SO HERE IT IS AND I ALSO NEED A BETA TO SEE IF MY STORY IS RIGHT FOR I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT ENGLISH AS I HAVE TROUBLE IN GRAMMER **


	2. awakening

**I do not own naruto or eureka seven.**

**A/N Ok thanks to those who are reading my story and if you have any ideas it would be welcomed. Anyway for this chapter a lot will change in area because of naruto and after they are found it will be manly made up because there is not much to go on about the time between were eureka is found and when she meets Renton so is any one has any ideas that cold work I will be happy to hear them but I may write a little bit about them been fond then do a time skip to were eureka meets Renton unless an idea comes up. XD**

**Last time:**

"Do you want to start a new life without hate and with love?" All naruto could say was in his state of mind was "yes".

**Continue:**

Slowly opening his eye, naruto sat up to discover that he was lying in a bed in a small room that didn't have any windows or a door when he looked around he discovered that he was not the only one in the bed there lying next to him was a sleeping girl with pale skin, medium length turquoise hair, and lavender eyes with a red ring in the iris. Naruto felt a strange connection to the girl one that made him what to protect the girl at all cost and to make shore she has a happy life he wondered were this felling came from for he had never known this girl be for, while deep in thought he never notice that a old man with gray hair pulled back into a ponytail standing at the foot of the bed,

When naruto finally notice the old man, the old man started to talk to him "hello young one did you sleep well?" all naruto could do was nod his head in a yes he was shock to find the man standing there but not only that he could feel a connection like he could with the girl but not as strong it was very weak, the man notice that naruto could feel his connection to him and decided to explain everything to him,

"I see you are very confused as to how you got here and what is going on and this is why I am here to explain everything to you about what has, is and well happen to both you and the girl next to you, so let me begin with how you ended up here, when you were fighting your young friend in that other world there was a massive spike of energy that is very similar to the energy that is here in this world that we call trapar or well that is what the humans have decided to call it. It comes from the scub coral and we coralians, any you will learn more about trapars later well when the energy was released we pick it up for there was so much of it, it ripped through time and space it found its way into our world when we were looking at the trapars we discovered that you were flowing with them in a void so we decide to help you if you wanted it by asking you. Do you remember?" At this naruto started to think and slowly it came back to him floating in a black void and a voice asking him do you what to start a new life without hate and with love?

"I see you remember that is good any way we pulled you in to our world or dimension would be a better word to use once you got here your body started to change, we did not know what was going on so we let it run when we discovered that you were binding to us but yet separate." He stopped for naruto to ask any questions about him changing and him becoming one of the coralians.

"What changes happened and what you mean bind to you is that why I can feel the girl next to me is she like me?" he asked.

"Well why don't you look at yourself to see." At which he pointed to a mirror on the wall, naruto got p and walked to it with some difficulty when he looked at himself he noticed that he had still had blonde hair but there were strikes of turquoise and his eyes were the same as the girl in the bed but that is not the only thing that had change he was taller but then he notice that overall he looked a lot older the 10 now he looked around 15 16 years old, then he notice something he had to look at the girl and back at the mirror a few times before it clicked in his head, he had notice it back in the village when he saw sibling playing with each other, the similarities between him and the girl were to similar when he looked at the old man, and asked "Are me and the girl over in the bed related?"

The old man looked surprised at the question then a smile came to his face he was surprise that the boy was not freaking out, "Yes you are when we pulled you from the void we had no were to put your physical body so we put it to where we had the girl whose name is Eureka by the way after that was done your body started to change we believe that because you were so close to eureka and that your body had to adapt to a new dimension it use some of the genetic material from eureka to help make adaptations so your body could live in this world, so yes you are eureka's older brother it seems you are connected to her on a level that is different to other coralain it is something we cannot explain to you so you will have to learn about it on your own but we know that your life and hers are connected so if she feels strong emotions you will also pick up on them, and vice versa.

Any way right know we are in a spiritual area were all coralians minds are connected but you and eureka are in an isolated area for you see we are going to use eureka to learn about the humans of this world and to see if we can live in harmony with them, incense eureka is a blank book for the humans to write on. This may sound bad but all eureka has to do is live life as she wants and to learn about the human and when all of this is done she can come back here or live with the humans and the same goes for you but you are not a blank book like eureka all you have to do is be there for her in her journey you will remember all what I have been telling you but you are not to tell anyone not even eureka ok for this is to see if we and the humans can live together."

All naruto could do was nod his head and then he remember the question they had asked him when he was in the void and now he know what they meant he had a family that would love him he had a sister that he could love and protect.

"it is soon that you and eureka will be found in a scub coral when it happens let life flow and follow eureka were ever she goes and enjoy the second change you were given and remember one thing when you don't know where to go or are lost follow the flow of trapars and it will lead you back home." With that he turned to walk away but stopped because he remembered something turning around he said to naruto "Oh I forgot to tell you because of the world you came from you have the ability to create trapars on a level not seen before and are able to see them as well as a lot of other things it will be fun for you to learn how to use them and by the way there will be another coming along with you and eureka on your journey its and archetype it will be eureka's partner as you seem to know how to protect yourself you won't need one as you can use trapar in a way that coralians archetypes and humans cant so good luck and go back to sleep you will be waking up soon and you will be meeting your sister and her partner." After saying what he needed to he disappeared so naruto not having anything else to do when back to the bed but before going to sleep looked at eureka and with a small smile that graced his lips gave her a small kiss on the fore head saying "good night little sister" before going to sleep again he never notice the smile that came onto eureka's face as she smuggled in to here big brothers warmth subconsciously knowing that he will protect her.

Once naruto had drifted off to sleep again the old man reappeared and with a smile clicked his fingers and both eureka and naruto disappeared, "well this is good he is already doing is job as a big brother, now it's time for me to get ready I will be watching from a distance and recording your story both eureka and naruto as you live your lives in the human plane."

XXXXX

Adroc Thurston was known for his theory's and hypothesizes for the scub coral being an intelligent life form but many laugh at his ideas and dismissed them but today finally he may have something to prove his works to be correct there had been a scub coral movement and when the united federation (UF) when to investigate with him been the head of the investigation when they got there what they found world forever be imprinter in their minds for what they saw was two human looking children one looking around the age of 15 and the other one been around the age of 10 the older on was a male with blonde hair with turquoise strikes and the younger one been a female with plain turquoise hair, from what they could tell they were siblings and the older one holding his little sister protectively in his arms but there was something else as well there with its arm like stumps held protectively around both of the children was an archetype like the ones they had been finding in the mines but what got their attention was this one was alive unlike the ones they were finding in the mines that kept dyeing before they could be studied.

As Adroc was about to go down to have a closer look one of the soldiers there decided to go first to see if it was safe when Adroc saw what the soldier was doing he yelled at the man to get away from them but it was too late he was right next to the two children and had pocked the girl in the head with his gun this made Adroc extremely pissed at the soldier and was about to get someone to get the soldier away from the children but it was too late the boy had opened his eyes and looked at the man that was pointing his gun at his little sister and in a flash all the trapar detecting equipment they had bought with them went off and coming out of the boy was a mass of different trapars all heading for the soldier before anyone knew what was going on the man had disappeared,

They all stood there wide eye at what happen and what had scared them the most was that the boy had made trapars from within his own body as the boy looked around after just killing someone all the soldiers started to point their guns at the boy but Adroc stopped them from shooting

"Stop you fools we have no clue what would happen if you harm them and he was only protecting the girl pt down your weapons now." The soldiers look a little hesitant to put their guns down when the last had put their guns down the boy relaxed everyone around now knew not to point a gun at the girl in the boys arms or they would end up dead as well Adroc made his way down to the two children as he approached a soldier walked p behind him when they were approached the children the boy tensed again Adroc stopped as he saw the boy he turned around and looked at the soldier they said "go get rid of your guns if you're going to follow me" the soldier look at him them nodded his head as he didn't want to die as Adroc started to move closer to the children the boy relaxed once again seeing that no one had any weapons when Adroc got to the children he could see that the boy was confused and didn't know what was going on he figured that the boy only did what he did as a natural response to someone that looked like they were going to harm him or the girl, as Adroc knelt down in front of them he then looked them over but before he could do anything the boy spoke and everyone around knew this was going to be a difficult job for them "harm my sister and the human race will became something only known in history books" after saying this the boy fell asleep again Adroc when pale he knew once the heads of the UF got word of this they would experiment on the boy and girl, and he had a feeling the boy was a lot more powerful them what he had shown and when the trapars attack the man there were trapar particles that they had never seen before and didn't know what they did.

"all military personal are to move away from this area we do not want the boy thinking we will harm his sister" at this all the people with weapons stared to make there was back to the base as some scientist got gurneys to pick p the boy and girl as well as a way to move the archetype to the research facility along with the boy and girl.

Adroc knew deep down that this was the first part of a long a difficult journey for all of human and scub coral but he was hoping for the best and that's all he could do was hope.

**A/N. So this is the second chapter I hope you liked it and if you find any problems in it let me know so I can fix it and if any one has any ideas as to what to do for the area between eureka's and narutos discovery to eureka meeting Renton please let me know if not I will do a time skip and fill areas in with flash backs that have a main influence of the story.**


End file.
